Of Blood and Roses
by Redluna
Summary: "Everyone seems to forget that our story was not just about revenge, but about love."
1. Chapter One

**This is a story that I have been working on with my best friend IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe (go check out her account, it's well worth it!). I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The carriage jostled as it made its way down the rode that lead to where Marcus Aurelius was waiting with his soldiers, but it didn't disturb the royal children that it contained. Lucilla had fallen asleep sometime ago, curled up in the space that she had claimed for her own personal use, leaving her siblings relieved to be rid of her harsh comments. Candace was curled up with Commodus, his arm wrapped around her under the layers of blankets that covered them. Tessa lounged on her own cot across from them with the furs tugged up right to her chin.<p>

Commodus broached the question that was on all of their minds, as was so often the case. "Do you think he's really dying?"

Candace shrugged, a slow effortless roll of her shoulders. "He's been dying for ten years," she said.

"But if he weren't really dying he wouldn't have sent for us," Commodus said.

"Maybe he just misses us," Tessa said.

Commodus regarded his sister with an incredulous look. "And the Senators?" he said. "He wouldn't have summoned them…" He trailed off as Candace gave his arm a firm squeeze, shaking her head.

"Please, Commodus, it's been two weeks on the road," she said. "Your incessant scheming is hurting my head." She shared a laugh with her sister while Commodus looked between the two of them with a smile.

He began to run his hand across Candace's head. "He's made his decision," he said. "He's going to announce it… He's going to name me." He slid his hand down until it was tucked under Candace's chin, turning her face towards his. "And you know what I shall do first when that happens?"

Candace knew what he meant; she had known it for years now: Commodus planned to make his relationship with her public as soon as he became emperor. This was one of the rare occasions when their opinions weren't the same, however, so she withheld from giving him the answer he wanted. "You will honor our father with games befitting his majesty, of course." It pained her to watch that self-assured smile slip away from her brother's face, but it had to be done.

Tessa let out a soft sigh as tension descended throughout the carriage like a heavy blanket. It always fell to her to diffuse situations such as these that arose commonly within her family. "Well, the first thing I shall do is have a hot bath," she announced.

Her siblings did little more than stare at her for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. And just like that the tension that had been there before dissolved as though it had never been there.

Then there came a knock on the back of the carriage as it came to a sudden halt. "Your Highness?" a voice called.

Lucilla stretched out on her cot, her eyes fluttering open. "Are we there?" she asked.

"Yes, sister," Tessa replied. She was rising up now, abandoning her piles of furs in favor for a warm cloak.

Lucilla rose from her own cot, moving over to join her. She examined the intertwined bodies of her other two siblings with a decisive snort. "I should hope you can find it within yourselves to separate soon," she said. "Unless you want the troops to gossip more."

Candace scowled at her sister as she stood up, brushing past her towards the platform that was already being lowered for them to walk down. Tessa hurried after her, moving her hands soothingly across her back.

Commodus sent her a gracious nod for looking after his love, which she returned. Then he turned to glare at Lucilla. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Of course it was," Lucilla said. "Someone has to remind you of common decency." She strode off after their sisters before he could respond to her.

He took a deep breath, in order to calm himself, before following after her. It wouldn't do to strangle his elder sister in front of the soldiers.

There was a soldier waiting for them at the end of the platform, but there wasn't any sign of their father. "Where is my father?" Commodus asked.

"He's still at the frontline, Sire," the soldier replied. "They've been gone for nineteen days. The wounded are still coming in."

Commodus requested for his horse to be brought for him an order that was quickly carried out. Before he went towards the horse, however, he turned towards Candace, sliding off his cloak so that he could wrap it around her still bare shoulders. "Kiss?" He murmured.

Candace flashed him a wide smile, standing on tiptoe in order to press a kiss to his cheek, ignoring the low hiss of anger that came from Lucilla.

Commodus sauntered off to his horse with an enormous grin fixed on his face as he rode off towards the frontline.

Tessa hid a small smile of her own within the folds of her cloak. It was her belief that the people would have to accept the love between her siblings if only because of how brilliantly their love for one another shone.

She gave a small start as Lucilla knocked her shoulder against her own. She had to force herself not to pull away as the woman brought her mouth close to her ear.

"So, don't you get to see your precious Maximus again?" Lucilla whispered.

Her words caused any sense of contentment that Tessa had had before to be torn away. She could feel a coldness settling into her body, despite the heat of the cloak wrapped around her. She hadn't seen Maximus in six years…not since that fateful day…

Her eyes widened in surprise as an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, pulling her away from Lucilla.

"Lucilla, shut up," Candace announced. She cast a gentle smile at Tessa before leading her back into the carriage.

Lucilla stood there in astonishment for a few moments, surrounded by the chuckles of the soldiers, before she gathered her wits enough to storm after her sisters to sulk back in her cot.

* * *

><p>Candace sat at the small table that had been placed within Tessa's tent, shuffling the cards to prepare for their game. There an enormous celebration raging outside, but it was reserved exclusively for the men with the Princesses confined to their tents. She lay the cards out on the table, turning to look at her sister who was hovering near the flap of the tent. She rose from her chair with a frown, hoping to draw Tessa towards the game, only to hear something that made her freeze. It was spoken in a hushed whisper that she very nearly missed.<p>

"Maximus."

Candace allowed her face to soften in the way that only did around the two people closest to her in her family. She linked arms with Tessa, cocking her head to peer through the small gap in the folds of cloth. It didn't take her very long to pick Maximus out from the crowd. He hadn't changed very much from the last time she had seen him six years ago, except for some added muscle and height along with a beard that he _certainly _hadn't had when he left Rome.

She sighed as she felt how tense her sister had become. Tessa had been dreading this moment ever since their father had summoned them out here, to a place where Maximus was certain to be.

"Come, sister, leave the past behind for now," Candace said. "In a place where it cannot hurt you." It took little more than a slight tug on her arm to lead Tessa over to the table where Candace was determined to distract her so thoroughly with their game of cards that she would have no time to think of Maximus.

Candace came back into her tent with a triumphant smirk on her face. She had succeeded in what she had set out to accomplish, trouncing Tessa so thoroughly at cards that she became competitive, the need to win drowning any memories of lost love. She had only left upon the request of her sister, who claimed that she wished to retire for the night.

"If only you had been born a man, what a Cesar you would have made."

Candace whirled around to find her father stepping out of the shadows of her tent. "Father," She murmured. She kissed him on each cheek as he drew closer just like she had done since she was a little girl.

"You would have been strong," Marcus said. "But I wonder, would you have been just?"

"I would have been what you taught me to be," Candace said. _Isn't that what you always wanted? For us to obey your word, despite what pain it might bring us?_

Marcus nodded in response to her answer before changing the course of the conversation. "How was your journey?" He asked.

"Long." A wry smile tugged at the corners of Candace's mouth. "Uncomfortable. Why have I come?"

"I need your help with your brother," Marcus said.

"Of course," Candace said, amusement in her voice. It had been well-known, even when they were only children, that she was the only person able to control Commodus.

"He loves you, he always has," Marcus said. Candace was gratefully that he didn't remark on just how _much_ her brother loved her. "And he will need you now, more than ever." He paused for a moment, just staring down into her face, which she was sure showed just how confused she was. "Enough of politics. Let us pretend that you are a loving daughter and that I am a good father."

There was a hint of sadness in the smile that Candace gave as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That would be a pleasant dream, wouldn't it?"

* * *

><p>When Maximus left the emperor's tent he was so lost in thought that he almost didn't realize where he was going until he sensed someone watching him. He was going to turn to see who it was, but a voice made him stop in his tracks.<p>

"Maximus."

It had been six long years since he had last heard that voice in reality. It had flittered through his memory and, at times, even his dreams, but it had never invaded into this part of his life.

He could hear the soft patter of footsteps behind, but he remained rooted to the spot refusing to turn until the sound came to a stop. There was a small part of him that was still hoping that this was just a figment of his imagination, but it was not to be. She was there before him as real as she had ever been all those years ago.

_Tessa._

He reverted back to his instinct simply because he didn't know what else he should do. "My Lady." He missed the pain that flashed across her face as he bowed his head to her. When he raised his head she was looking off towards her father's tent.

"I see my father still favors you," she said.

Maximus bit down on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying what came to his mind: that he could never rise high enough in the emperor's favor to claim the princess for his own.

"It was not always so," Tessa murmured, almost to herself.

"Many things change," Maximus said.

Tessa's eyes slid back over to him again. "Many things change," she said, "but not all."

Maximus knew that he should leave now before he did something that he would regret. He was married now, no longer able to languish within the love of a princess, even if there was a part of him that he wanted to. He dipped his head respectfully towards her before turning around to leave.

"Maximus, stop!" It was the note of distress in her voice that made him stop, if only out of surprise.

Tessa scurried out in front of him a frown on her face. "You look distressed." She reached out a hand, nearly bringing it to his cheek only to hesitate at the final moment.

Maximus used that moment to step away from her. "I've lost many men," he said.

"I'm sorry," Tessa said. He knew her well enough to know that she was sincere about it, unlike other nobles who saw soldiers as mere tools to be used to advance themselves. She paused for a moment, seeming to sense that a change in the conversation was in order. "What did my father want with you?"

Maximus couldn't stop the words that rolled out of his mouth in response. He supposed there was a part of him that was more vindictive then he thought, some part of him that still wanted to cause her the pain that she brought him. "To wish me well before I return to my family."

He was surprised to see that amusement instead of pain in Tessa's eyes. "You're lying," she said. "I was always able to tell. You might have been able to fool the others, but never me."

"It use to be the same with you," Maximus remarked. "But I suppose that is one of the things that must change."

Tessa turned her face away from him, the humor disappearing from her face. "Perhaps," she said. "If one has no choice about it." She paused, glancing back at him with a frown. "Does it hurt you so much to see me?"

_You have no idea…_ "No, I'm only tried from battle."

Tessa furrowed her eyebrows downward. "It hurts you to see my father so weak," She said. She let out a quiet sigh. "Consider yourself fortunate that you haven't had to listen to my brother's scheming. Commodus thinks that our father will announce the succession in a few days. Will you serve my brother as you did my father?"

This was the first question she had asked him that Maximus could answer easily. "I will always serve Rome."

He knew it was ridiculous to feel pleased about the smile that his response brought to Tessa's face. He had dallied in her presence for far too long, it was time to end this.

He averted his eyes from her, unable to say the words to his face, they were still too painful even after six years. "I was sorry to hear of your husband's death. I'm sure you must have grieved him."

"Yes, of course," Tessa said. "Titus was a good man." The touch of warmth with which she spoke the man's name wounded him even further.

"And I hear you have a son," Maximus said. He could sense Tessa stiffen at his side, although he wasn't sure why. He glanced her out of the corner of his eyes, only to find her face an ideal mask of motherly devotion. Where there had been only a hint of it with her husband, the love in her voice seemed to overflow as she talked about her son.

"Yes, Decimus," she said. "He will be nearly six years old."

"My son is also nearly six," Maximus said. There was a touch of pain in those dark eyes now, but still there was a touch of tenderness there, as though she could sense the pride in his voice. He was about to step around her when her hand shot out, making him stay.

"You should know," she murmured, her eyes lowered, "that I still remember you in my prayers."

Those words cut through Maximus's defenses. He laid his hand over hers, bending his head down, as though to share a secret with her, as they had as children. "Thank you for your prayers," he said. Then he stepped away, their hands falling apart as he walked off towards his tent, ignoring the eyes that he could feel on his back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to hallowgirlfrommars for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Commodus stared at the bust of his father that stood within the emperor's tent. He could remember a time when he looked up to his father with a near hero-worship, but that view became tarnished when the man refused to accept his love for Candace. And it was lowered even further each time he honored Maximus ahead of him, his own son.<p>

He turned as he sensed someone coming up behind him, hardly surprised to find himself looking into the face of his father. "Are you ready to do your duty for Rome?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, Father," Commodus said. He had been imagining the things that he would do as emperor for years. The first being to see to it that Candace should be honored as his consort. But his father's next words crushed that dream.

"You will not be emperor."

Commodus struggled to keep himself composed. Everything could still work out like he had planned, he tried to reassure himself, as long as the man chosen as emperor would be willing to support his love of Candace. "What wiser, older man is to take my place?" he asked.

"My powers will pass to Maximus," Marcus said. "Who hold them in trust until the Senate is ready to rule again. Rome is to be Republic again."

"Maximus?" Commodus bit out the word. So, the man was to be honored again? He would have been nothing more than any other humble citizen if Marcus hadn't taken such a special interest in him!

"Yes," Marcus said. He reached out a hand to touch his son's cheek but the man turned his head away from him. "My decision disappoints you?"

"You wrote to me once," Commodus said, "listing the four chief virtues. Wisdom, justice, fortitude, and temperance. As I read the list I knew I had none of them, but I have other virtues, Father. Ambition, that can be a virtue when it drives us to excel, resourcefulness, courage, perhaps not on the battlefield but there are many forms of courage, devotion, to my family, to you."

A strange cloud seemed to pass over Marcus's face at the last few words. "Your devotion is not with me," he said, "nor any of your other family members, save Candace."

_So that was the problem was it? Wasn't it always…_

"I have told you before," Commodus said, "that we tied together with nothing more than sibling devotion. The same that ties me to Tessa-"

"Don't lie to me!" Marcus snapped. "Not anymore. You are far closer to her than a brother should ever be to his sister. It clouds your judgment. If you became emperor, you would rule solely through your devotion to please her, and forget all else."

"Father, what you say isn't true," Commodus said. "I am not lying to you! My love for Candace would distract me no more than my love for my other sisters."

"Truly?" Marcus asked.

"Truly," Commodus responded firmly.

"Then let me send her away," Marcus said.

That response had been the last thing that Commodus had expected. "W-What?" he stammered.

"If Candace shall not distract you," Marcus said, "then you should be able to exist without her presence in Rome. I have had constant marriage proposals thrown at me for her, which I have withheld from answering for your sake. Allow me to marry her off to some man that can take her faraway from Rome."

"And then I can be emperor?" Commodus said.

"Perhaps," Marcus said. "If you prove that you can live without her."

Live without her…would such a thing even be possible? To rule as the emperor in Rome with all the power he had ever wanted while Candace was married off to a man that would keep her far away from him. A man who would be able to love her freely, in every way. A man that she might possibly be able to come to love over him…

"You know what my decision will be," Commodus said.

"I know," Marcus said. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes with a low sigh as he sunk down onto the cushioned couch. "I suppose it was just the hope of an old man."

"Then I'm sorry, Father, for I must disappoint you," Commodus said. Then he fit his hands around his father's neck.

* * *

><p>Maximus burst through the emperor's tent hardly hearing the words that Commodus spoke to him. The sound of soft weeping surrounded him. Tessa had the youngest Princess, Candace, gathered in her arms, letting the girl cry on her shoulder as she let loose tears of her own. He wasn't surprised to spot Lucilla weeping in a corner by herself instead of taking comfort from her sisters. She had never gotten along with any of her siblings as far as he remembered, except for Tessa, and even that was rare.<p>

No one moved to stop Maximus as he moved towards Marcus's body, bending down to press a kiss to the man's brow. "Father," he murmured.

Commodus was talking again as he rose back up. "Your Emperor asks for your loyalty, Maximus. Take my hand. I only offer it once."

Maximus turned around to see Commodus there with his hand outstretched. He locked eyes with the other man for a few moments before brushing past him out of the tent. Lucilla moved like a shadow after him along with a soldier that Commodus sent after Maximus with a sharp nod.

Commodus hardly had time to register the fact that Candace was in front of him before his head whipped to the side with the force of her slap. He stared at her in open shock, clutching a hand to his cheek. The two of them had gotten into their share of arguments before, but neither of them had ever raised a hand to the other.

"I know what you did," Candace spat. She stormed out the tent before he could say a word to her.

Then Tessa was before him, taking the hand that still hung by his side so that she could bring it to her lips and place a kiss upon it. "Hail Cesar." Her voice was completely unlike her-dull, expressionless. "I hope it gives you all that you wanted."

He felt numb as she swept past him out through the flap of the tent, leaving him to still clutch at his cheek.


	3. Chapter Three

The day that marked the return of the royal siblings was a fairly cloudy day, but it did nothing to dampen the spirits of those awaiting for them to return. Particularly not of the two young children who stood on the steps to the palace, watching their mothers return to them in a chariot of their own while Commodus rode ahead with Candace. They paid little attention to the Senators that were squabbling over the politics near them. Perhaps, on a different day, Decimus might have been interested in what they had to say, but not now.

Gracchus laid a hand down on each of the boys' shoulders. "Go to your mothers, boys, that's what they'd like." He smiled as the boys raced down the steps as soon as their mothers began to climb the steps towards them.

Decimus reached his mother first, if only because she was already running towards him as well. He dove into her arms as soon as he was close enough to do, relishing in the feel of her arms wrapping around him tightly. "Mother." He tipped his head back to smile up at her. "Did you miss me?"

His question was rewarded with a fierce kiss to his cheek that made him squirm in her arms. "Of course I did! How could I not?"

Decimus beamed at her only to turn solemn as Commodus moved past him to the top of the steps. He leaned in close to his mother, speaking in hushed tones so that only she could hear him. "Mother, is it true that grandfather is dead? And that Uncle Commodus is now the new emperor?"

Decimus felt his mother stiffen for a moment, but then it passed and she was regarding him with serious eyes. "It is true, my son," she said. "And that means that you must treat him with all the respect you once treated your grandfather with. For he is Cesar now. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do, Mother," Decimus said. He felt a swell of pride at the smile his words brought to his mother's face.

"Good." Tessa pressed a final kiss to his forehead before taking his hand in hers and leading him up the steps into the palace. " Now why don't you tell me all the mischief that you and Lucius have gotten up to while we were away?"

* * *

><p>Candace placed a hand on her sister's arm as Commodus approached Gracchus with a dark expression on his face, the sword moving away from his shoulders into a possibly threatening position.<p>

Tessa understood the silent question that was being asked and moved forward to place a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Senator, my brother is very tired," She said. "He will surely need to rest before he can address these matters."

Commodus stood there for a moment, regarding his sister, before dipping his head in assent. "Indeed, I must rest," He said. He motioned for Candace to come to his side, which she did, slipping her hand into his as she left with him for his chambers.

Tessa cast a faint smile after her siblings, knowing that if anyone would be able to soothe Commodus now it would be Candace. She turned back to Gracchus with her hand outstretched. "Leave your list with me," She said. "Cesar will do all that Rome requires."

Gracchus handed the list over to her with a respectful bow of his head. "My lady, as always your lightest touch commands obedience."

Tessa responded to the praise with a gracious smile before leaving the Senate Chambers. She was weary of playing the game of politics. She just wanted to return to her chambers where Decimus was sure to be waiting for her, ready to distract her with some new story he had heard.

* * *

><p>Commodus didn't start to rage until after Candace had helped him remove his ceremonial armor. "Who are they to lecture me?" He demanded.<p>

"The Senate has its uses," Candace said.

"What uses?" Commodus grumbled. "All they do is talk. It should just be you and me and Rome."

Candace might not have been particularly fond of the Senate herself, but even she was shocked by Commodus's words. "Don't even think it!" She snapped. "There's always been a Senate!"

"Rome has changed," Commodus said. "It takes an emperor to rule an empire." He sunk into one of his throne like chairs with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Of course, but leave the people their…" Candace said.

"Illusions?" Commodus suggested.

"Traditions," Candace corrected.

"Our father's war against the barbarians," Commodus said. "He said it himself, it achieved nothing, but the people loved him."

"The people always love victories," Candace said.

"Why?" Commodus asked. "They didn't see the battles. What do they care about Germania?"

"They care about the greatness of Rome," Candace said.

"The greatness of Rome," Commodus repeated. "And what is that?"

Candace thought about her answer for a few moments before saying anything. "It's an idea. Greatness…greatness is a vision."

"Exactly," Commodus said. "A vision." He leaned forward in his chairs, his eyes locking with hers. "Don't you see, Candace? I'll give the people a vision of Rome and they'll love me for it. And they'll soon forget the tedious sermonizing of a few dry old men." Candace slid her hand into his as he held it out for her, allowing him to pull her down onto his lap. "I will give the people the greatest vision of their lives," He said.

* * *

><p>Tessa peered down at her brother's miniature version of the Colosseum, ignoring the two Senators that were pacing around her chambers. She glanced up only after Gaius slammed the announcement that Commodus had circulated through Rome down on the table.<p>

"Games," Gaius grumbled. "A hundred and fifty days of _games_."

"He's cleverer than I thought," Gracchus said.

"Clever," Gaius snorted. "The whole of Rome would be laughing at him if they weren't so afraid of what he would do to them for it."

"Fear and wonder," Tessa remarked. "It's a powerful combination."

"I think he knows what Rome is," Gaius said. "Rome is the mob. Conjure magic for them and they'll be distracted. Take away their freedom and still they'll roar. The beating heart of Rome is not the marble of the senate, it's the sand of the coliseum. He'll bring them death—and they will love him for it."

* * *

><p>Commodus hovered at the end of Tessa's bed, watching her sleep with her son nestled securely in her arms. The two of them seemed so peaceful, their faces cleared of any traces of stress in a way that made him envious of them. He wished that he were able to fall into slumber so easily, without being plagued by the nagging concerns that kept him awake.<p>

He heard the sound of footsteps from behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "They sleep so well because they're loved," He said.

Candace wound her arms through his with a sigh. "Come, brother, its late," She said. He allowed her to guide him back towards his chambers where she sorted through a collection of elixirs to make something to aid him. He wandered over to one of the tables, leaning against it as he watched her work.

"I will make Rome the wonder of the ages," He said. "That is what Gracchus and his friends don't understand. All my desires are splitting my head to pieces."

Candace gazed sympathetically at him as she wandered over to his side, trailing her fingers gently across his cheek. "Here, Commodus, drink this tonic," She said. "It should help you sleep."

Commodus took the vial from her, draining its contents in a single gulp before placing it down on the table. "I think the time is almost right," He said. "I could announce the dissolution of the Senate at the celebration to honor our father. Do you think I should? Are the people ready?"

Candace didn't answer him right away, her eyes flickering down to the vial that lay on the table before returning to his face. "I think you need your rest now," She said.

It wasn't what Commodus wanted to hear, yet it was the one that he had expected. He knew that his sister was still trying to come to terms with the death of their father and the changes that would come for her now that he was emperor. Still, he wished that she could understand the glory of what he had planned for the two of them! She was the only person able to help shape Rome under his vision. The people would have no reason not to support their love, particularly after they witnessed the way that Tessa championed their relationship.

He would have to make sure that his sister was compensated for her constant support. If only Maximus hadn't proved to be such a threat, then he could have given Tessa leave to marry him as a reward. Now he would have to think of some other way to repay her.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

"Still afraid of the dark, brother?" Candace asked.

"Still," Commodus replied. "Always." He watched his sister's expression soften, which gave him a spring of hope. He reached out to take her hands in his own, locking eyes with her. "Stay with me tonight?" He didn't care how desperate his voice sounded. He hadn't spelt with her at his side since their arrival in Germania. She had snubbed him in favor of Tessa on the way back to Rome and had avoided his bed ever since. It was horribly lonely not to sleep with her in his arms after he had done so for so long.

"That depends on what you want to do with me in your bed," Candace replied.

A sense of understanding washed over Commodus—so that was what was keeping her from his bed. "I shall do nothing," He murmured. "Nothing, except kiss you as I have always done." He could feel Candace relax under his hold and as he leaned in to claim her mouth with his own there was no trace of fear, only passion.


	4. Chapter Four

Maximus was sitting on a bench within the cage, trying to tune out the noise of the crowd when something caught his eye. There was a young boy, no older than his son would have been, wandering around the edge of the cage. He was clothed in rich garments that were a dark green color that flattered his pale skin. He was a rather handsome boy with hair so dark a brown that it was nearly black and a small yet full mouth. Still, it was his eyes that truly captured Maximus's attention. They were most striking blue that he had ever seen, staring at him in a way that was almost unnerving.

The boy seemed to sense that Maximus was watching him, gesturing for him to come to him with a small smile.

Maximus did as he was bid with a look of amusement on his face. The boy was hardly more than a child but he had gestured for him with all the imperiousness of a grown man who was use to being obeyed.

"Gladiator, are you the one they call the Spaniard?" the boy asked. His smile widened as Maximus nodded, making him look more like a child than he had before. "They said you were a giant. They said you could crush a man's skull with one hand."

Maximus held out his hand, looking down at it as he answered the boy. "A man's, no." He paused for a moment, glancing over to the boy again. "A boy's."

The boy grinned at him, laughter sparkling in his eyes, in a way that made Maximus unable to stop from smiling himself.

"They have good horses in Spain?" the boy asked with a genuine interest in his voice.

"Some of the best," Maximus replied. He pointed towards the horses that adorned his breastplate. "This is Agrigento and this is Sparto. They were my horses. They were taken from me."

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I like you, Spaniard. I shall cheer for you."

"They let you watch the games?" Maximus frowned.

"My uncle says it makes me strong," the boy said. "And my mother knows that I like to watch the battles."

"What does your father say?" Maximus asked.

The childlike nature disappeared now to replaced by a solemn look that made the boy seem far too old. "My father is dead," he said. "He has been for quite some time now."

A servant intervened before Maximus could gather his thoughts, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Master Decimus, it is time," he murmured.

The boy nodded to the servant who moved away to wait for him before he turned back towards Maximus. "I have to go," he said.

"Your name is Decimus?" Maximus asked.

"Decimus, after my mother's favorite friend," Decimus responded. There was a faint smile on his mouth as he spoke. Then he was running off towards his servant who ushered him off towards the Colosseum.

Decimus…that was the name of Tessa's son. Maximus scanned the faces of the crowd as he sank back into the safety of the shadows.

* * *

><p>Tessa walked out onto the royal platform with the rest of her family to the cheers of the crowd. The gladiators raised their weapons with the traditional cry of, "We who are about to die salute you!" Commodus raised his hand in a form of salute towards the men before turning to take his place at the throne. However, Tessa noticed before she turned to follow him that there was one gladiator that hadn't made any sort of salute towards the emperor.<p>

She didn't have much time to dwell on the oddity of this, though, because the voice of the announcer boomed out through the Colosseum.

"On this day we reach back to hallowed antiquity to bring a recreation of the second fall of mighty Carthage. On the barren fields against the formidable armies of the barbarian Hannibal full of mercenaries and warriors from the brute nations bent on merciless destruction. Commodus, your emperor, is pleased to give you the barbarian horde!"

Tessa noticed that her son didn't join in with the rest of the crowd as they booed, which was slightly strange. Decimus had always adored to watch the games, although she had never been fond of letting him attend them at such a young age, and would often join in with the rest of the crowd.

"The Spaniard is down there," Decimus said. "I promised him that I would cheer for him."

Tessa ruffled his hair with a smile. "He is a lucky man then," she said. Decimus flashed her a quick grin before turning back to the arena as the announcer began to speak again.

"And now, the legionaries of Scipio Africanus!"

The gates flew open to admit the warriors on their chariots to fly into the Colosseum to surrounded the gladiators gathered in the center of the arena.

Commodus bent down, tapping Decimus on the shoulder so that the boy turned towards him. "It looks like your Spaniard might be in trouble."

Decimus stared back at his uncle with a solemn expression on his face as he shook his head. "I don't think so," he said.

* * *

><p>Candace peered down into the arena with raised eyebrows. "It would appear that Decimus's prediction was correct," she said.<p>

Commodus chuckled at her comment, winking at Decimus as the boy beamed proudly. There was amusement in his voice as he turned to talk to the announcer. "My history's a little hazy, Cassius, but aren't the barbarians suppose to lose the battle of Carthage."

"Ah, yes, Sire," Cassius stammered. "Forgive me, Sire."

"No, I rather enjoy surprises," Commodus said. He glanced over at the gladiator who was riding through the arena on a horse. "Who is he?"

"They call him the Spaniard, Sire," Cassius replied.

"I think I'll meet him," Commodus said.

"Yes, Sire," Cassius said, bowing before he left.

Commodus rose as the trumpets sounded to announce that he would be coming down the arena. He turned towards Lucilla and Tessa who were sitting near the lower half of the platform. "May I borrow your sons for a moment?" he asked. "I think they would like to meet our Spaniard."

Lucilla voiced her approval with a wave of her hand as Lucius bounded off to his uncle. Decimus paused before his mother, letting her press a kiss to his forehead before he joined Lucius.

Candace noticed that there was a strange look on Tessa's face as she watched the trio leave. She leaned over towards her sister, speaking in a low voice so that Lucilla couldn't eavesdrop on them. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Tessa gave a slight start, turning towards Candace as though she had just woken from a deep sleep. "It's nothing…just…" She glanced over at the arena. "The way that Spaniard fought reminded me of someone."

Candace frowned at her sister's words. The same thought had been nagging at the back of her mind as well as she had watched the man fight. But before she was able to voice that she had felt the same way, the emperor's guards began to spill out into the arena to surround the gladiators.

"Drop your weapons," the general ordered. The gladiators paused for a moment before letting their weapons fall to the ground. "Gladiator the emperor has asked for you."

"I am at the emperor's service," the Spaniard said.

The gladiators kneeled down as Commodus entered the arena with Lucius and Decimus on either side of him. "Rise, rise!" he said as he approached. He pulled the boys in front of him as the men rose. "Your fame is well deserved Spaniard. I don't think there's ever been a gladiator to match you. As for this young man he insists you are Hector reborn." He patted Decimus on the head as the boy grinned at the Spaniard. "Or was it Hercules? So why doesn't the hero reveal himself and tell us all his true name? You do have a name?"

"My name is Gladiator," the Spaniard said. He turned around to walk away from Commodus, something which made Candace wince. She knew that her brother wouldn't take well to such an action.

She was proven right hardly a second later as Commodus pushed his nephews behind him to stride forward. "How dare you turn your back on me! Slave, you will remove your helmet and tell me your name!"

There were a few tense moments in which Candace wondered if the Spaniard would actually dare to refuse the order, but then he reached up to remove his helmet. But then he turned around to reveal someone that Candace had never thought she would ever see again, someone who was suppose to have been killed in Germania.

"I am Maximus Decimus Meridus. Commander of the legions of the North, general of the Felix legions, loyal to the true emperor, Marcus Aurelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife, and I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next."

Commodus staggered backwards, calling for his guards to come to arms. The other gladiators surged forward as the guards came to surround them, ready to defend their comrade if need be.

Tessa shot up at once, rushing towards the edge of the platform. Candace threw her arms around her sister to stop her from going any farther and could feel the way the other woman was trembling. Commodus glanced up towards the royal platform, locking eyes with her, and she shook her head desperately at him. It had been different before when he could have convinced Tessa that Maximus's death had been a pure accident, but to kill the man now would be far too cruel.

The crowd seemed to carry the same opinion for they had begun to chant out, "Live! Live! Live!" Commodus turned towards the crowd, pressing his finger to his lips in an attempt to urge them to be quiet. Then he looked back over at Maximus as he held out his hand, deliberating what his fate would be. Candace released a sigh of relief as he held his thumb upwards to signify that Maximus was safe…at least for now.


	5. Chapter Five

**I know this chapter is short, but longer ones will be coming, I promise!**

* * *

><p>Tessa strode with Candace and Lucilla into their brother's chambers where he was signing papers for the Senators hovering at his side. It had been difficult to convince Decimus to part from her to rest after the games. She had done her best to hide how distressed she was after seeing Maximus, but it was hard to hide anything from Decimus's sharp eyes. He had clung to her all the way back from the Colosseum, as though trying to offer her some sort of comfort.<p>

"Why is he still alive?" Commodus demanded.

"I don't know," Candace answered.

"He shouldn't be alive," Commodus said. "It vexes me. I'm terribly vexed." He handed the papers off to the Senators, who took their leave with bows. He tried to look at Tessa as he leaned back in his chair, but she avoided his gaze. "I did what I had to do. If Father had had his way the empire would have been torn apart. Do you see that?"

"Yes," Tessa murmured.

Commodus moved forward to lay his arms across the desk as he stared intently at Tessa. "What did you feel when you saw him?" he asked.

Tessa raised her eyes to stare into her brother's with equal strength. "I felt nothing," she said. She ignored the incredulous snort that came from Lucilla at her words.

"He wounded you deeply didn't he?" Commodus said.

"No more than I wounded him," Tessa replied.

"They lied to me in Germania," Commodus said. "They told me he was dead. If they lied to me than they don't respect me, if they don't respect me then how can they ever love me?"

Lucilla moved forward to the front of the desk, her tone dangerously smooth. "Then you must let the legions know that treachery will not go unpunished."

"Oh, sister, I wouldn't want to be you're enemy," Commodus said.

Lucilla must have been able to sense the hidden meaning behind these words for she lowered her eyes. "What will you do?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Maximus was eating in the slave quarters when the guards ordered him to follow them. He could sense the eyes of the other men watching him, but he ignored them. He followed the men into a small chamber where he was chained to the wall.<p>

It wasn't until the men left that he noticed the cloaked figure standing in the corner. The person turned as the door closed, lowering the hood to reveal none other than Tessa. She moved towards him with a small wry smile on her lips. "Rich patrons pay well to be pleasured by the best champions."

"Why have you come here?" Maximus demanded. He moved forward until the chains wouldn't allow him to move any farther. "Did your brother send you?"

"Of course not," Tessa said. "No one knows I've come here."

"My family were burned and crucified while they were still alive," Maximus said. He could tell by the look of horror that swept over her face that she hadn't known about what Commodus had done.

"I have wept for them," Tessa murmured.

"Like you wept for your father?" Maximus snapped. "_Like you wept for your father?_"

"I have been living in a prison of fear since that day!" Tessa shot back. "To be unable to mourn your father for fear of your brother, to live in terror for your son is an heir to the throne. Oh, I have wept."

"My son was innocent," Maximus growled.

"So is mine," Tessa hissed. "Must my son die too before you trust me?"

"It doesn't matter if I trust you or not," Maximus said. He turned away from her to face the wall, trying to gather his thoughts. "You should return to the palace before someone realizes you're missing."

There was nothing but silence from behind him for some time until there came a soft sigh. "I suppose you're right," Tessa said. "Just do me a favor, Maximus."

"And what is that?" Maximus asked. He felt a jolt run through him as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Don't die," Tessa whispered. Then she was gone, shooting out of the room so quickly that she didn't notice Lucilla lurking in the shadows.


	6. Chapter Six

Commodus walked onto the royal platform, his arm linked with Candace on his left and Tessa on the other as Lucilla trailed behind them. The boys had been upset that they weren't allowed the Colosseum as well, but they had lessons that day. Commodus let the girls slip away from him to take their places at the seats on either side of his throne before sitting down himself. The crowds started to quiet as Cassius's voice rang out throughout the arena.

"On the fourth day of Antioch, we can celebrate the sixty-fourth day of the games, and in his majestic charity, the emperor has deemed this day to favor the people of Rome with a historical final match. Returning to the Colosseum after five years in retirement, Cesar is pleased to bring you the only undefeated champion in Roman history the legendary, Titus of Gaul!"

Commodus clapped with the others as the former warrior rode out on a chariot, a solemn expression on his face as he rose his hand to the crowds.

However, it was Maximus that received the loudest cheers as he walked out into the arena.

Commodus forced himself to clap for the sake of appearances, but he couldn't stop from scowling down at the other man. "They embrace him like he's one of their own," He said.

"The mob is fickle, brother," Lucilla said. "He'll be forgotten in a month."

"No, much sooner than that," Commodus said. "It's been arranged."

Candace turned towards him with a frown, her brow furrowed down in confusion. "What's been arranged?" she asked.

Commodus ran a hand across her head then down to her cheek. "It is nothing you should worry about," he said. He gave her cheek a quick pat before turning to look back at the arena.

Candace exchanged a nervous glance with Tessa for both of them knew that whatever their brother had arranged couldn't bode well for Maximus.

* * *

><p>Tessa decided that Commodus had quite outdone some of his former plots with the one that he had arranged for Maximus. It might have even managed to turn out successfully if Maximus hadn't been a skilled enough warrior to defend himself against a powerful opponent and tigers at the same time.<p>

He was now standing over Titus, who he had knocked to the ground only a few moments ago, with an axe at his side. He slowly brought his gaze up towards Commodus, waiting to see what the emperor would decree, even if the crowds were already shouting out for death.

Tessa could already guess how her brother would decide even before he pointed his thumb downwards.

Maximus swung the axe upwards as his eyes moved back down to the man bellow him. He stood there for quite some time, leaving everyone waiting on bated breath for the kill to come. And yet it never did. Maximus threw the axe away to the collected gasps of the crowd.

Cassius was quick to turn the action into something favorable, however. "Maximus, Maximus the Merciful!" he cried out.

The people accepted the title eagerly, chanting it as Maximus glanced up into the royal box to lock eyes with the emperor. Commodus stared down at the other man for a long time before turning away with a cold smirk that told Tessa that Maximus still wasn't safe.

* * *

><p>Candace was walking towards her brother's chambers to retire for the evening when she heard the sound of his raised voice.<p>

"And now they love Maximus for his mercy! So I can't just kill him or it makes me even more unmerciful. The whole thing's like some crazy nightmare."

Candace believed that he was only ranting to himself and was about to enter to soothe him before she heard the voice of Senator Falco.

"He is defying you. His every victory is an act of defiance. The mob sees this and so does the Senate. Every day he lives they grow bolder. Kill him."

"No," Commodus said. "I will not make a martyr of him."

"I have been told of a certain sea snake," Falco said, "which has a very unusual method of attracting its prey. It will lay at the bottom of the ocean as though wounded then its enemies will approach, yet it will lie quite still. And then its enemies will take tiny bites of it and yet still it remains still."

"So, we will lie still," Commodus murmured, "and let them nibble. Have every Senator polled."

Candace decided that she had enough of listening to her brother's plots. She wrenched the curtains aside and strode into the room. She shot a cool glance at Falco as she past him to Commodus, who was staring at her in surprise.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought that you might be having trouble sleeping," Candace said.

The tension that had been in Commodus's face before disappeared as he smiled down at her. "You always seem to know just when I need you," He said. He turned towards Falco, waving towards the door. "You may leave now, Falco."

Candace waited until the Senator had left to take Commodus's hand and lead him over to the bed where she sat down, patting her lap. Commodus chuckled before laying down across the bed with his head falling down into her lap. His eyes slid shut as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I've decided what to do about Maximus," he said.

"Perhaps it would be better to just leave him alone," Candace said. "He might seem important now, but the mob will forget about him the moment a better fighter comes along. And when that happens you can neutralize him as a threat by giving him to Tessa as either slave or husband. It would certainly spare our poor sister the pain of having to loose him."

Commodus frowned as he turned his face into her hand. "Our sister will understand that I did what had to be done. And then she will find another."

Candace shook her head as she felt him kiss the palm of her hand. Why couldn't he see that he was making such wrong decisions?

* * *

><p>Candace was being carried through the city on her royal litter. There weren't any games being held that day and she had wanted a break from politics. She had nearly managed to fall asleep as she lounged until she hard her guards ordering someone to get back. Then there came a man's voice.<p>

"My lady! I served your father at Vivdabona. And I served the General Maximus! I serve him still!"

The last part was what caught Candace's attention, making her raise up from her cushions. "Stop!" She ordered. She motioned with her hands for her guards to move aside as the man moved forward to kneel before her.

"The general wants to meet with you," The man whispered.

Candace frowned slightly, wondering why Maximus would want to meet with her. He had grown up alongside her and her siblings, but they had never been particularly close. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to take advantage of this situation, however.

She reached into the folds of her gown to extract some coins to press into the man's hand. "For your loyalty," She said.

The man dipped his head respectfully to her as he backed away, allowing the litter to carry on.


	7. Chapter Seven

**WARNING: Although it does not go into graphic detail there is suggested non-con towards the end of this chapter. If that is triggery to you at all than please avoid it.**

* * *

><p>Maximus wasn't surprised that Candace made sure that Proxmio was gone before she spoke. She was use to having to keep things a secret based on how she had managed to keep her love for her brother hidden for so long.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Candace asked.

"Yes," Maximus said. He wandered over to the bench where he sat down, trying to gather his thoughts. "I know that you would never betray your brother…"

"I have had enough of underhanded scheming," Candace snapped. "Just tell me what you want."

Maximus huffed out a short laugh. "I see you haven't changed," He muttered. Then he brought his eyes up to lock with hers. "Commodus means to kill me, doesn't he?"

Candace let out a soft sigh, her eyes moving away from his as she nodded. "He has become far too stubborn, which makes him hard to handle. He is convinced that you are a threat to his reign that must be destroyed. Nothing will change his mind. Not even…" She trailed off, her eyes darting back over to him. "Not even how much my sister loves you."

Maximus shook his head with an incredulous smile. "She might have loved me once," He said, "but it never lasted."

"You don't know that," Candace said. She moved forward with a purposeful step, her voice gaining more heat as she spoke. "You weren't there to see how she wept after our father forced you apart. You weren't there to witness the battles she raged with our father over it. She has _never_ stopped loving you."

"Is that so?" Maximus asked. "Then why did she marry another man?"

"It was not her choice," Candace said. "Titus did come to love her fiercely, but she was never able to feel anything for him but friendship."

"And yet she gave him a child," Maximus said. He was taken aback by the smirk that appeared on Candace's lips at what he spoke.

"That's what you think," She said. "You know how old her son is, don't you?"

"Yes, he is six," Maximus said. "But what does this have to do with-"

"The same length of time that you have been away from Rome," Candace said, cutting across his words. "And his name is Decimus. A name that she took from your own. Now why do you think she would do that?"

"I don't care about this!" Maximus snapped.

"You should," Candace shot back.

"And why is that?" Maximus demanded.

"Because we are talking about _your_ son," Candace said.

Maximus felt as though she had just dumped a bucket of ice over him. He shook his head slowly, unable to believe what he was hearing. "That is impossible," He murmured. "My son is dead."

"One is," Candace replied, her voice soft. "Not the other."

Maximus stared at her astonishment, his voice quiet as he spoke the question that forced its way from his mouth. "How?"

Candace smiled kindly at him as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "I know that you were with my sister in _that_ way more than once before you went to ask my father for permission to marry her. She had intended to tell you on that day, but our father had already sent you away. She didn't have any other choice but to reveal her condition and when she did our father forced her into marriage." She titled her head to the side, looking a little confused. "There is one thing that I have never been able to understand, however. Why didn't my father agree to your suit?"

It took Maximus more than a few moments to adapt to the abrupt change in conversation. "You must know that your father considered me to be like a son to him. I thought that this would work in my favor when I went to ask for your sister's hand in marriage, but instead it proved to be my downfall." He let out a soft sigh as he was made to remember one of the memories he hated the most. "I delivered my proposal in the most eloquent way that I could think of, hoping that your father's love for me would sway his decision in my favor. But instead he was horrified at my suggestion. I was someone that he viewed as his own child, asking to marry his daughter. It reminded him of a relationship of a similar relationship that he had recently discovered amongst his children. He ordered that I would be sent off to be trained as a soldier to prevent such a terrible even from happening." He paused, glancing up at Candace with a wary expression. "Are you sure that the boy is mine?"

"Maximus, you were the only lover my sister ever had," Candace said. "I know for a fact that Decimus is your son."

Maximus still wasn't sure what to make of this newfound information, but he did know one thing. "I need to see Tessa."

Candace cast him a small, soft smile. "Then, if nothing stands in our way, you will see her tonight."

* * *

><p>Candace had gone to see her sister as soon as she had gotten back from seeing Maximus. Tessa had nearly become upset with her for having told the man the truth about Decimus, but she recovered from it quickly upon hearing that the gladiator wanted to meet with her. The two of them had already created a story to explain where she was so Commodus wouldn't question her disappearance.<p>

She was heading off to her brother's rooms now since Tessa had told her that he had been looking for her. She just hoped that he hadn't become curious enough to start making inquires as to where she had went.

She expected that Commodus would be there to greet her once she arrived so she frowned when she didn't see him anywhere in sight. She cast a quick glance around the chamber to make sure that she hadn't been mistaken, turning to go as she decided that she hadn't been.

"Where have you been?"

Candace froze, turning back only just noticing Commodus seated behind a large fixture of flowers. He looked back at her as she stared at him.

"I sent for you," He said.

Candace morphed her face into a mask of serenity as she moved towards Commodus. "I am sorry, brother," She said. "I was taking care of matters outside the palace." She frowned slightly as she noticed the fresh lines that had formed on her brother's face. "Commodus, what's wrong?"

Commodus moved his eyes up to her slowly, a slightly dangerous undertone to his voice as he spoke. "Does Gracchus have a new lover?"

Candace was taken aback by the question since it hadn't been something that she had expected to hear. "I don't know," She said.

"Oh? I thought you'd seen him," Commodus said. "He infects everyone like a putrid fever. For the health of Rome the Senate must be bled and he will bleed too. Very soon."

Candace found herself unnerved by the cold, almost sinister expression on his face as he spoke. There had been times in the past when he had started to say things like this, but never with dark sort of sense in his words. "But not tonight," She murmured. She couldn't stop herself from tensing as he rose up from his chair to stand before her. He only remained there for a moment, however, before moving around her to sit down on the bed.

"Do you remember what our father said once?" He said. "It's a dream, a frightful dream, life is." He waited until his sister had turned to face him to speak again. "Do you think that's true?"

"I don't know," Candace replied.

"I think it is," Commodus said. His eyes flicker up towards her. "And I have only you to share it with."

Candace was tempted to remind him that he had Tessa as well, but she bit her tongue, moving over to sit down next to him instead. She was about to wrap an arm around him when he leaned in towards her, laying his head down on her shoulder unexpectedly. She nearly managed to adjust to the surprise until Commodus rose a hand to press gently on her other side, pushing her back down onto the bed. She kept her eyes fixed to the canopy that hung above them instead of on her brother's face which hovered nearby as his hand rested on her collarbone. She forced herself not to pull away as he pressed a finger against her lips.

"Open your mouth," Commodus ordered softly.

Candace knew better than to disobey him when he was in such a mood and parted her lips ever so slightly. Her brow furrowed as he dipped the tip of his finger past her lips, wondering what he was doing. Her silent question was answered hardly a moment later, however, as her brother raised the same finger up to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. Then his hand was clasping her chin, lips floating only a few inches above her own. She was prepared for him to kiss her that she was taken aback when he moved his head down towards her neck instead.

She thought for a moment that all he wanted was to cuddle with her, as he tended to do so often now. Her whole body tensed up a moment later, however, as she felt his fingers curl around the fabric at her thigh, dragging it slowly upwards. "Commodus, what are you-" She didn't get any farther than that for a small shushing sound came from her brother.

"I'm not going to harm you," Commodus said. He pressed a kiss against her neck, frowning as she shivered against him. "What's the matter?'

"It's just…" Even now Candace didn't dare to look at him as she spoke. "I thought I told you that I wasn't ready for this yet."

There was aggravation in the sigh that Commodus let out. "It's something that you will have to grow use to soon." He twirled a piece of the fabric in his hand absently around one of his fingers. "I plan to announce my plans to marry you after Maximus has been taken care of."

Candace was surprised by the way that her anger at these words overtook the panic that she felt. "You _what_?" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you consult me about this!"

Commodus hadn't seemed to have expected her to be upset by what he had told her. "I didn't think such a thing to be necessary," He said. "We have almost always agreed with things in the past."

"Yes, but not when it comes to this," Candace said. "This isn't something that I want." She struggled as she attempted to push him off her so that she could sit up and talk to him properly. "Commodus, I-" Her words came to an end as the hand that had been on her thigh shot up to curl around her throat.

"Silence!" Commodus hissed. "This is something that I have wanted for a long time, dear sister. You should have learned how to align your desires with my own by now." He moved his hand away from her neck, making her wonder if she would have the chance to talk him back down. Any such words died on her lips, however, as the layers of her skirts were ripped away. "You have belonged to me since the day that you were born. It is about time that you learned to accept it."

Candace opened her mouth to retaliate against such words, her eyes flashing with anger. But then Commodus thrust forward and any words that she might have spoken were lost in a scream as pain overtook her.

* * *

><p>The worry that had come over Tessa when a servant had arrived to bring her to Commodus's chambers was only increased as she saw how terrified the woman leading her there was. She told the woman to wait outside with two of her ladies that had accompanied her before entering the room. The lights had been cast down unordinary low and the curtains were drawn so it took her a few moments to make out much of anything. But then she spotted a figure sprawled out across the bed. A gasp escaped from her as she realized that the person was her sister and that there was blood all around on the sheets on which the other girl was laying.<p>

She raced towards the doorway, issuing a hasty demand to the three servants there to bring her a basin of warm water along with a cloth and fresh sheets. Her tone turned harsher as her command wasn't followed immediately, looking at the servants through narrowed eyes until they rushed off to do as they were told. She was glad that they didn't take too long in gathering what she had asked for at least. She gathered the objects up, ordering the servants to return to their business and waiting until they had disappeared to re-enter the room.

She draped the sheets across the bed before sitting down next to Candace, placing the bowel of water in her lap. She dipped the cloth into the water, waiting until it had been thoroughly dampened to pull it out. She cast a wary glance down at the girl next to her. "This might sting a bit," She warned. She sighed as she didn't receive any sort of answer, bending down to mop up the blood that was stuck to Candace's legs.

She frowned as she discovered bruises on the inside of her sister's thighs. They were similar to the ones that she could see forming along the girl's arms on her wrists in particular.

"Candace, what happened?" She asked.

When the other girl spoke it was with a voice that had become hoarse from constant screams. "Commodus."

* * *

><p>Commodus was pacing across his study when the servant he had sent escorted Tessa in. He dismissed the servant before rushing over to her with an anxious expression on his face. "How is Candace?" He asked. "Is she alright?" He was taken aback by the cold glare that he received in response.<p>

"Candace is fine now," Tessa replied. "I have had her moved back to her own rooms after taking something that will help her be able to sleep. You better not disturb her or else she won't be able to heal properly." She shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye, shivering as though disgusted with something. "I know what you did to her, Commodus, and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for it. Or if Candace will be able to." Then with that said, she spun on her heel and marched straight back out of his study.

Commodus stood there trying to process what she had said to him. She couldn't be right, of course, for Candace always forgave anything that he did, no matter how dreadful it was. So, this time shouldn't be any different…right?


End file.
